Benutzer Blog:Vulana/Salane in Schattenflucht (28)
right|300pxHier geht es zu den vorigen Teilen: Salane strandet in Sonnenfels, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, Salane in Schattenflucht (20), 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27. Montag Nachts ---- Salane warf sich wieder einmal herum, dazu rüttelte der Wind ihre Hängematte oben im Gasthaus kräftig durch. Sie dämmerte wieder weg, nur um kurz darauf schweißgebadet mit einem unterdrückten Schrei aufzuschrecken und kerzengerade in ihrer einsamen Hängematte zu sitzen. Bloße Füßchen tappten auf dem kalten Boden, der sogar feucht war vom schräg stehenden Regen. Ein Fell um das dünne Nachthemd gewickelt, das schweißnass an dem grünen Leib klebte, und rasch in Schuhe geschlüpfte, tapste die Goblin noch benommen die Treppe herunter, Riykas Worte im Ohr, sie könne zu ihr kommen, wenn sie nicht schlafen könne. Das Traumbild setzte ihr immer noch zu, Sunilla auf ähnlich bestialische Weise zu Tode gebracht wie die beiden Unglücklichen, die vor der Schattenflucht aufgebaut worden waren. Der Regen prasselte immer noch auf das verstörte Geschöpf, dass einmal auf dem glitschigen Hang ausglitt und ein Stück hinunterrutschte, bevor es sich wieder fing und zur Heilerhütte weiter ging. Erleichtert kam Salane endlich oben an, und als sie das leere Schlaflager dort sah, fiel es ihr wieder ein. Riyka war gestern Abend abgereist. Schniefend kuschelte sie sich in die zurückgelassenen Felle und schlief irgendwann ziemlich kraftlos ein. Ein Gespräch mit Knyx ---- Auf einmal umarmte jemand Salane beim Angeln von hinten. Sie erschrak etwas, aber als sie Knyx Geruch wahrnahm, ließ sie sich sein Knabbern an ihren Ohren eine Weile gefallen, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. center center center center center center center Salane war nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber was sollte sie machen? Sie fragte, ob er mitbekommen habe, dass Yucca zurück wäre. center center Salane schlug vor, sich an den Strand zu setzen, denn es würde eine lange Geschichte werden. center center center center Yoriz staunte über diese hohe Summe. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Das fand Knyx "äußerst nett" von Tolijo. center center Genau das bezweifelte Salane. Vielleicht war die arme weibliche Goblin genau so eine überarbeitete und überforderte Priesterschülerin gewesen wie Sunilla. Aber wie konnte sie das wissen. Die Pfleger da waren ihr weniger sympathisch vorgekommen. Trotzdem wäre s ihr wesentlich lieber gewesen, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass die beiden wirklich Schuld trugen. center center center center center center center center center Nach einer Weile fragte Salane: center center center Salane schüttelte den Kopf und erläuterte ein paar dafür nötige Details. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung war Knyx etwas enttäuscht. Dafür fiel sie ihm kurz um den Hals. center center ((Man beachte diese Sonne. Die zweite stand wie immer im Westen und hatte Blendeffekte und spiegelte sich nicht nur im Wasser, sondern färbte es in einem hellen Streifen. Diese hier tat das nicht. Ich hab seit 2005 wirklich viel gespielt und auch oft im RP irgendwo gesessen und die Landschaft angeschaut. Dass es mal zwei Monde gab, weiß ich. Davon hab ich auch alte Screenshots. Aber zwei Sonnen? Das war mir neu!)) Nachdem sie sich wieder ein wenig von ihrem Liebsten gelöst hatte, erzählte Salane: center center center center center center center Das Gespräch wich bald goblinschen Zärtlichkeiten. Überaus bedauerlicher Weise war Knyx aber sehr erschöpft von der Reise und entschuldigte sich in die gemeinsame Hängematte. Erba ---- Als sich Salane aus der innigen Umarmung löste und Knyx nachschaute, wurde sie bald gewahr, dass Erba in der Nähe stand. Sie hatte die Zweisamkeit nicht stören wollen, suchte aber nun Salanes Gesellschaft. center Srolja kam des Wegs, sie sah ziemlich angesengt aus. center center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center Erba wirkte immer verärgerter. Srolja dagegen verlegen und sie gab zu, dass sie Tukk Unrecht getan hätte. center center center|650px center|650px center center center center Erba verschwand und Salane brach mitten im Satz ab. Aber Srolja wollte gern wissen, was die Goblin hatte sagen wollen. center center Salane nickte. center center Dann erzählte Srolja aus ihrer Kindheit: center Yuccas erster Strandbesuch ---- center Tolijo trug die schwache Yucca ganz in Sroljas und Salanes Nähe. Die Goblin freute sich. Nachdem die beiden ja so lange über sie gesprochen hatten, würde Yucca heute bestimmt freundlicher zu ihr sein. ((Fortsetzung folgt)) center|650px center|650px center|650px Salane kniete sich hin und entschuldigte sich bei Yucca. center center|650px center center Salane tapste davon. Sie fühlte sich missverstanden, ausgegrenzt und schlecht behandelt. Natürlich, Tolijo wusste nichts davon, wie sie immer von Tsuky, Vorok und Tunok geknickst hatte. Als sie Tolijo kennen gelernt hatte, war er einfach nur ein Gast gewesen. Und dann, als er plötzlich Häuptling wurde und sie schon an ihrer gemeinsamen Bastelhütte planten, war es ihr komisch vorgekommen, zu knicksen. So hatte er wohl von ihrer höflichen, goblinschen Art nicht viel mitbekommen. Tröstung am Steg ---- Zu ihrer Verwunderung kam bald Srolja zu ihr. Die junge Trollin war Salane manchmal ein Rätsel. Sie konnte platte, plumpe dumme Dinge sagen, naiv und ohne jedes Einfühlungsvermögen. Und dann wieder sehr lieb und gefühlvoll sein. Dass sie zu ihr kam, tat Salane sehr sehr gut. center center center center center stellte Salane etwas spitz fest. center Aber sie war doch schon so geduldig gewesen? Sie hatte gedacht, dass Yucca inzwischen etwas mehr zu Verstand gekommen wäre. Sie billigte ihr zu, dass die Erfahrung im Haus zum guten Gewissen schrecklich und prägend gewesen sein musste. Aber Riyka hatte gesagt, Yucca wäre nicht Mo und würde da differenzieren können. center Salane erzählte Srolja von der Meditation mit Rukaya zusammen am Schrein der Erde im Arathihochland. center Salane meinte, Tolijo würde sie inzwiscehn ganz anders sehen. Wohl als eines der vielen Werkzeuge von Shadra, die sie für ihr Netz verwendet hätte. center center Das könnte natürlich auch sein, meinte Srolja belustigt, und Salane fiel ein, dass die Trollin mal gesagt hatte, sie fände Salane schön. Sie lächelte. center Zurück am Strand ---- center center Tolijo hatte etwas mit Srolja zu besprechen und schärfte Salane ein, nicht näher an Yucca heran zu gehen. Sie ging sogar ein paar Schritte eiter weg, um die Trollin nicht zu beunruhigen und versicherte ihr: center center|650px Ein wirklich nettes Angebot. center Der Zeitpunkt war aber unpassend, und so ging Salane zum Gasthaus zurück, wo sie einen Brief verfasste: center center Sie hoffte, damit niemanden zu verärgern, aber sie wollte wissen, was dieser Verlassene heraus fand. Es wäre gut, über die Feinde des Paktes Bescheid zu wissen. Dienstag Wieder stellt eine kleine, grüne Hand ein Tongefäß mit frischen Blumen auf den hochgelegenen Fußboden der Priesterhütte. Diesmal klemmt ein zusammengefaltetes Schriftstück darunter: center center Am Grillplatz ---- Tolijo hatte wohl gerade ein Schreiben verlesen, als Salane dazu kam. center|650px center center|650px center center Er reichte Salane das Schreiben. Sie las: Lok`thar Ogar! Ich schreibe diese Zeilen an euch nicht, um euch zu einem Umdenken zu zwingen. Dennoch besteht in mir die Hoffnung, dass wir trotz aller Feindlichkeiten und Problemen innerhalb der Horde für einen gemeinsamen Angriff zusammenkommen können. Denn niemand von uns kann allein gegen die Allianz bestehen, die in ihren bisherigen Angriffen weitaus mehr Zusammenhalt bewies, als wir es je haben werden. Doch es ist eine Tatsache, dass wir die Hinterhältigkeit und die Seuche der Untoten gebrauchen können, ebenso wie die Technik der Goblins wichtig ist. Die schamanistischen Trolle und ihre Loa mögen uns Segnen, damit die Kampfkraft der Orcs und die Magie der Blutelfen stärker werde und die Druiden der Tauren uns mit der Kraft von An`she und Mu`shu zur Seite stehen! Wir brauchen JEDEN Streiter, der bereit ist, Widrigkeiten wenigstens für einen geringen Zeitraum zu vergessen. Ich verlange kein Vertrauen, sondern Zusammenhalt um einen gemeinsamen Feind aus Kalimdor zu vertreiben! Ein Sieg bei Theramore wäre strategisch für jeden von uns wichtig und gut! Wir Bewohner Kalimdors könnten expandieren, während die Untoten und die Blutelfen einen geschwächten Feind in ihren Landen vorfänden! Jeder der bereit ist, seinen Hass und seine Rachegelüste für eine Zeit von wenigen Wochen zu vergessen, finde sich doch am 09. Tage zur 21. Stunde vor Donnerfels ein! Gemeinsam können wir einen Weg finden, die Allianz zu vertreiben und den Angriffen auf das Brachland und die Versuche nach Mulgore zu gelangen Einhalt zu gebieten! Lasst uns kämpfen für die Horde! Argrosh Dunkelhort center center|650px center Mimi ---- center center|650px center center|650px center center|650px center center|650px center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Mittwoch Goblinsche Entschuldigung ---- Salane traf Yoriz auf der Treppe des Gasthauses. center center center center center Sie beschlossen, zu Orza zu gehen, um ihm davon zu berichten. center Yoriz Kompliment wurde durch die irritierende Entdeckung von Karakas auf dem Dach des Lazaretts unterbrochen. center Gespräch mit Trollen ---- center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center|650px center center center|650px center center|650px center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Salane nickte eifrig. Genau so sah sie das auch. center center|650px center center center|650px center|650px Salane bezog sich dabei auf die Entschuldigung, die Tsuky Orza Tzek gegenüber abverlangt hatte. center|650px center center|650px "Och schon?" meinte die Goblin. center|650px center|650px center Am Strand ---- center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px center center|650px center|650px center center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center center|650px center|650px center center center|650px center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px center center|650px Bericht für Vorok ---- center center|650px center center center center|650px center|650px center center|650px center center|650px center center center center center center center center Donnerstag Marktbesuch ---- Salane konnte leider erst später zu ihren Freundinnen auf dem Klingenhügelmarkt dazustoßen. center Komische Elfen stritten sich miteinander und Riyka musste sich gleich in irgendwas einmischen. center center center Raptorkauf in Senjin ---- center Wie auch bei Kleidern, hatte Sorlja bei einen deutlich anderen Geschmack als die Goblin. center center center center center center Schließlich versprach der Verkäufer, jemanden zu finden, der ihn zur Schattenflucht bringen würde. Freitag Briefwechsel mit Vonor ---- center center Rivalisierende Goblinmännchen ---- Heute Abend wollte Yoriz Salane bekochen. Auf dem Weg zum Grillplatz traf sie auf Knyx und nahm ihn mit herunter. center Yoriz wirkte nicht sonderlich erbaut, blieb aber höflich. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px Dem stimmte Salane zu. center center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px center center|650px center|650px Srolja erzählte von ihrem Raptorkauf in Sen'Jin. center|650px center center|650px center Zu Salanes Überraschung stimmte Srolja zu. Sie wollte wirklich Gold verdienen an einer Arbeit von Yoriz? Das schien ihr nicht redlich zu sein. center center Begegnung mit einem Magier ---- Knyx hatte eine vibrierenden und leuchtenden kleinen Stab aus der Tasche geholt und meinte, da wolle jemand ihn sprechen. center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center Natürlich hatte der Petztroll nichts besseres zu tun, als sofort zu Orza zu laufen. center Unterredung mit Orza ---- center center center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center center center center center center center Karakas wirkte regelrecht enttäuscht. Unter vier Augen ---- Orza nahm Knyx mit und Salane folgte ihnen nervös, blieb aber außer Hörweite. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Orza winkte Salane herbei. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Kleiner als Tauren, aber dicker? Das klang ... seltsam. Orza ließ die beiden Goblins alleine und Knyx verabschiedete sich, der Pflicht gehorchend, nach Dalaran. center center Im Gasthaus ---- center center Salane fragte, was sich Srolja abgeschaut habe. center center center center center|650px center center|650px center center "Yoriz" meinte Yoriz. center center center "Eigentlich" - das hieß wohl "ja". Salane war etwas geknickt. center Aber er duzte sie immerhin wieder. center center Gespräch am wilden Strand ---- center center center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center Salane erzählte, dass sie das einzige Kind ihrer Eltern gewesen sei. center center center center Salane vermutete, ihre Kindheit sei sehr ungewöhnlich verlaufen. center center center Dadurch hatte sie auch nie anderweitig Gold verdienen müssen, wie andere Kinder in ihrem Alter, die Wohn- und Essensgeld zur Familie beitragen mussten. center center center Yoriz fragte nach ihren Lehrern. center center center center center center center center center center center center Salane genoss die Unterhaltung. Yoriz schien sich wirklich für alles, was sie anging zu interessieren und hatte immer etwas interessantes dazu zu sagen. So ernstgenommen in ihrer ganzen Wesenheit hatte sie sich lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Knyx liebte sie ganz offenbar bis über beide Ohren, vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie selten über solche Dinge sprachen. Sie planten eher für die Zukunft oder andere Themen. S viel erzählt hatte sie ihm nicht, falls ihre Erinnerung sie nicht trog. Yoriz fragte nach den Raptoren und ob diese Goblins fressen würden. center Er fragte, ob Salane mal vor einem Raptorbiss Angst gehabt hätte. center center center "Ja und?" fragte Yoriz. center center center center center center center Yoriz fragte nach, was Salane meinen würde. center center center center Salane fragte, ob er seine Familie meinen würde. center center center Salane lächelte. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Rückkehr nach Schattenflucht ---- center center center center center center center center center center center center center center "Sofort" sagte Yoriz und machte sich auf den Weg. "Meine Güte..." hörte Salane ihn noch murmeln. center center Am Grillplatz ---- center Salane verneinte. center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center|650px center|650px center Unverhoffte Wirkung eines Trankes ---- center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Samstag Als Salane zum Steg kam, war niemand sonst zu sehen. Sie packte ihre kleine, auf Knopfdruck ausfahrende Angel aus und setzte sich so, dass sie den Sonnenuntergang betrachten konnte. center|650px center|650px Nach längerer Zeit gesellte sich Orza zu ihr. center center|650px Salane erklärte etwas schockiert die Auswirkungen von Dynamitangeln. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Riyka gesellte sich hinzu. center center center center center Auf dem Weg zum Gasthaus traf sie auf Erba. Lieder für den Mond ---- center center center center center center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center Reiseplanungen ---- Salane] fragte nach Erbas Rücken. center center center center center center center center center center center center Riykas Reisebericht ---- center center center center center center center center Gespräch über Yucca ---- center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Es zog sich zu. Nachttanz ---- center center Salane wurde irgendwann zu müde, aber Riyka tanzte noch lange alleine weiter. Sonntag Antwort von Vonor ---- center Aufbruch nach Donnerfels ---- center center center center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px Versammlung vor Donnerfels ---- center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px Salane erzählte Erba leise, dass sie nur einige, wenige kennen würde. center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center Erba fragte mutig nach dem Namen jener Anführerin. center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px Abmarsch ---- center|650px center|650px center center center center|650px Vonor stand plötzlich hinter Salane. center center center|650px Rückflug nach Schattenflucht ---- Kopfschüttelnd ging Salane den Abend noch einmal durch, während ihr Windreiter sie durch die Nacht der Küste entgegen trug. Was sollte sie über diese seltsame Versammlung berichten? Welche Substanz blieb, wenn sie all die Demagogik abzog? Vermehrte Angriffe der Allianz im Brachland. Das war alles, oder? Hatte es nicht schon immer Grenzscharmützel gegeben? Sie würde sich darüber informieren müssen. Sehr lange lebte sie noch nicht auf Kalimdor. Sie verstand einfach nicht, warum den großgewachsenen diese übertriebene Selbstdarstellung, ihre Kraftmeierei und das Herumschreien so wichtig waren. So viele Worte. So wenig Substanz. Sie schüttelte nochmal den Kopf. Gedankenverloren strich sie über ihren Unterarm, in dem vor einem halben Jahr noch ein Pfeil der Allianz gesteckt hatte. Ein Pfeil, den sie auf der Insel Altraz kassiert hatte, ganz in der Nähe von Theramore. Ja sie hatte Grund, diese Allianz zu verabscheuen. Aber die vorgebrachten Worte ließen den Verdacht aufkommen, dass dieses Treffen und die so billig hergestellte Zweiteilung ganz andere Zwecke verfolgen würde, als einen Angriff auf Theramore. Sie seufzte und zog ihren Umhang dichter, die Nacht war kühl. Gut, dass auch Erba berichten würde. Gemeinsam könnten sie hoffentlich ein klares Bild abliefern. Zu dieser "vereinten Horde" schienen die Klingenstreiter, die ungenannte Gemeinschaft um eine Elfe, der Sturmaxt Clan, die Hand der Vergeltung und die freien Klingen zu gehören. Ah und die blutrote Sonne. Sie hatten tatsächlich nebeneinander gestanden. Machten gemeinsame Sache mit den Verrätern von der Hand. Sie seufzte erneut. Warum hatte dieser blöde Brief sie überhaupt erreicht? Konnte man sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen, weiter abgelegen als dieses Schattenflucht ging ja kaum noch. Besprechung am Steg ---- center center center center center center center|650px center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center center|650px center center|650px center center center center|650px center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center ---- Hier geht es weiter: Salane in Schattenflucht (29) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Steinkrallenpakt